Pengejaran Sasuke
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Garagara salah minum, Sasuke jadi jatuh cinta sama Naruto! Kaya apaan tuh? Bacalah sendiri! btw ending yg agak mengejutkan juga One shot requested by Nicechi


**Summary**: Sasuke salah meminum ramuan milik Itachi yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Deidara. Akhirnya itu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Naruto… Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke adalah…

A/N: Request SasuNaru dari si Nice… moga-moga dikau suka… juga yang membaca FF saia!!!

* * *

**Pengejaran Sasuke**

_**In Akatsuki Base**_

"Hei, Dei-chan!!!" seru Itachi memanggil Deidara

"Jangan panggil begitu tau,hm!!!! Dei-chan, Dei-chan… emang gue perempuan, manggilnya 'chan' gitu,hm?!" seru Deidara agak tersinggung

"Oh, Dei-chan… sabar… aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ke rumah, ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan…" kata Itachi

"Hah? Apaan,hm???" Tanya Deidara

"Hohoho… ikut saja yaaaa…" kata Itachi

_**Di rumah Sasuke + Itachi**_

"Huah! Misi hari ini susah sekali…" keluh Naruto

"Yah, begitulah…" kata Sasuke

"Tumben kamu ngajak aku ke rumahmu…" kata Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan rumah rekannya yang belum pernah didatanginya

"… Kalau ga mau keluar juga boleh kok…" kata Sasuke dengan sinis

"Hei, Cuma bercanda… jangan marah dong…" kata Naruto

"Hh… aku haus sekali…" kata Sasuke

Sasuke melihat sebuah botol minum yang berisi air, ia segera mengambil dan meminumnya

"Glek… Glek…"

"Akh!!! Sasuke! Sisakan untukku juga!!!" seru Naruto

"hmh… terlam—"

Kata-kata Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan ia memandang kea rah lantai agak lama

"??? Sasuke kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

Lalu Sasuke melihat Naruto yang ada di depannya

"Sasuke…?" _(Naruto)_

"Na…ru…to?" _(Sasuke)_

"Ap… apa pandangan yang mengerikan ini??" batin Naruto

"Aku… aku…" _(Sasuke)_

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?!" _(Naruto)_

"Jangan-jangan minuman tadi lagi…" batin Naruto

"Ayo, kita ke— Hek!!!"

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu!!!!" seru Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto

"What?!!!! OI!!!! TEEMEEE!!!!! LEPASSS!!!!!" seru Naruto yang berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke

"Naruto, aku sungguh menyukaimu…" bisik Sasuke

"Sa…Sasuke?!!!" wajah Naruto sedikit memerah walau ia tetap meronta-ronta

"Aishiteru, baka…" kata Sasuke

"LEPASSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto

CKLEK… 

"_Tataima_…" _(Itachi)_

"Permisi…" _(Deidara)_

Lalu kedua orang itu kaget saat melihat si Sasuke meluk2 Naruto.

"O… otouto?!!!!" seru Itachi

"Hah?! Itu Sasuke,hm?!!!!" seru Deidara kaget

"Akh! Itachi-san!!! Tolong aku!!!!" seru Naruto panik

"Naruto…" _(Sasuke)_

**JEDER!!!!!** Kilat menyambar di batin Itachi

"Jangan-jangan… dia…" _(batin Itachi)_

Itachi semakin kaget setelah melihat botol bekas minuman yang diminum Sasuke yang terjatuh di lantai

"Ko… _korewa_… Haduh… masalah besar nih…" batin Itachi

"Itachi? A… adekmu kelainan,hm…?!!!" Tanya Deidara kaget

"…" Itachi diam saja

"Tolong!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto

"Naruto…"

Akhirnya… Sasuke berniat untuk mencium Naruto

"OH!!!!" _(Itachi)_

"WHAT?!!!!" _(Deidara)_

"TIDAK!!!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil membuat bunshin-nya "U-ZU-MA-KI!!!! NARUTO RENDAN!!!!!!!"

GUBRAK!!!!!! Sasuke terpelanting dan dia pingsan

"GYAAAA!!!!!! TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil lari meninggalkan rumah Sasuke

"Itachi… apa itu tadi,hm?" Tanya Deidara masih agak shock

"Sial… dia meminum ramuan itu…" kata Itachi

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa,hm?!" _(Deidara)_

"Dei-chan… tadinya ramuan itu mau kuberikan padamu… tapi…" _(Itachi)_

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa,hm?!" ulang Deidara

"Ramuan itu akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan orang yang pertama kali kau lihat…" kata Itachi menjelaskan

"Jadi… kau…" Deidara mengeluarkan hawa membunuh

"E… b…bukan begitu!!!! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" _(Itachi)_

**JEDUAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Menjauh dariku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seru Naruto

"Tunggu, cintaku!!!!!!" Seru Sasuke sambil mengejar-ngejar Naruto

"IkH!!!! TIDAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

Begitulah… mereka kejar-kejaran… dari sparring field sampe kantor Hokage, dari genteng sampe atep (?) dari Konoha sampe Suna dari Suna sampe Kiri, balik lagi ke Konoha –lha?-

"Huwaaaa!!!!!!!!!! NEJI!!!! HELEP!!!!!" seru Naruto yang segera berlindung di belakang Neji

"Hah? Na… Naruto?!" seru Neji kaget

"Oh, _bidadari_-ku… kau di sini yaaa???" _(Sasuke)_

"HOEKH… hei Uchiha, sejak kapan kamu manggil si Naruto… 'bidadari', hmph…" tanya Neji sambil menahan tawanya

"Woi! Neji jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak!!!" bisik Naruto

"Heh? Uchiha?" Tanya Neji lagi, tanpa memperdulikan bisikan Naruto

"Tentu saja!!!! Oh… dia itu my _angel_!!!! KYAA!!!! KYAA!!!!" seru Sasuke senang

"HOWEK…" rasanya Neji pengen muntah tapi yah…

Naruto: **GUBRAK!!!!** _–jungkir balik-_

"Ugh…" Naruto juga jadi mules-mules gitu…

"Kemarilah _my honey_…" panggil Sasuke dengan mesra

"Sono tuh, Naruto… hmph… ke tempat 'yayank'-mu… hihihi…" kata Neji sambil menahan tawanya

"NO WAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seru Naruto sambil melesat pergi dari Sasuke

"Oh! My Honey!!! Jangan lari dunk!!!!!" kejar Sasuke

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Naru-chaaaannn!!!!!!!!!!!!!" panggil Sasuke

Neji yang melihat itu hanya kaget dan berpikir-pikir

"Uchiha itu… menyukai Naruto?!!!!" batinnya

**di Akatsuki Base**

"Dei-chan…" panggil Itachi dengan nada memelas

"…" (_Deidara)_

"_Honto gomendasai_!!!!!" Itachi memohon-moohon pada Deidara untuk dimaafkan

"… Awas lo kalo berani gitu lagi,hm!" bentak Deidara

"Jadi???" Itachi matanya berbinar-binar

"Hm…" _(Deidara)_

"Aw!!!! Dei-chan!!!! Kau sungguh baik!!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk Deidara

"… bukannya tadi sudah kubilangin, hm???" kata Deidara dengan sinis plus hawa membunuh

"Eh… i… iya…" Itachi melepas pelukannya

"Hei, Deidara, tadi kau bilang akan menemuiku…" kata Sasori yang baru saja tiba

"Ah! _Danna_!!! Iya, aku mau bicara tentang seniku ini,hm…" kata Deidara senang

"Sudah dulu ya, Itachi…" kata Sasori

Lalu kedua guru-murid itu pergi meninggalkan Itachi

"Ooh… Dei-chan… btw gimana nasib otouto ku ya?" batin Itachi "Kasihan juga Naru-chan, tapi mau gimana lagi… kalau dia tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasu, Sasu ga bakal bisa sembuh…"

_Keadaan Naruto sekarang…_

"Fuh… Sasuke sudah tidak ada… hhh… hhh…" batin Naruto yang bafasnya tidak beraturan karena dari tadi lari-lari terus

_Lagian kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi begitu… gara-gara minuman yang kemarin 'pa? Ato dia tiba-tiba jadi gila… akh! Pusing!!!! Tapi… kalo gini terus aku yang susah… aduh… apa tanya Itachi-san yah? Sapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu tentang minuman itu…_

Lalu Naruto segera menuju ke rumah Sasuke saat Sasuke tiba di tempat itu

"Oh, my honey… di manakah engkau…" panggil Sasuke

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura yang berada di sana

"Oh… Sakura…" nada bicaranya menjadi sinis

"Siapa 'my honey' yang Sasuke-kun panggil-panggil tadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Bukan urusanmu…" (_Sasuke_)

"Aku kan Cuma mau tahu…" (_Sakura_)

"…" _(Sasuke)_

"…" (_Sakura_)

"Dia… dia…"_ (Sasuke)_

"????" _(Sakura)_

"TENTU SAJA NARUTO YAYANKKU!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke dengan matanya yang berapi-api dan dengan penuih semangat

Inner Sakura:**GELEGAR!!!!!!! NARUTOOOO???!!!! GA MUNGKIN BANGEEETTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Naruto?!!!!!!!" Sakura membatu dan shock terhadap jawaban dari Sasuke itu

"My Honey!!! Where are you??!!!!" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan memulai pencariannya kembali

"Na…ru…to…? Apa aku tidak salah dengar…?" gumam Sakura yang masih berpikir

_Sesampainya Naruto di rumah Sasuke_

"Wah… kayanya rumah ini kosong yah… apa Itachi-san di Akatsuki base?" gumam Naruto

_Lalu ia segera berangkat ke Akatsuki base_

"Itachi-san?" panggil Naruto

"Hmm? Naruto?" (_Kisame_)

"Ah! Kisame-san! Itachi-san ada?" tanya Naruto

"Sayang sekali ia tadi baru saja pulang…" kata Kisame

"Lha… berarti tadi aku berselisih jalan sama Itachi-san?" batin Naruto

"Oh, kalau begitu… aku pamit dulu yah…" pamit Naruto

"Um… silahkan…" _(Kisame)_

"Oh, sebelum itu… kalau Sasuke datang mencariku, bilang aku pergi ke tempat lain selain rumahnya, OK?" kata Naruto yang memberi wasiatnya (?) terlebih dahulu

"OK…" (_Kisame_)

_Lalu, Naruto segera pergi ke arah rumah Sasuke. Beruntung ia berselisih jalan dengan Sasuke yang akan ke Akatsuki base_

"Premisi…" _(Sasuke)_

"Hah? Sasuke? Dia kok kayanya jadi agak aneh?" batin Kisame

"Hei, Sasuke… ada apa?" tanya Kisame

"Oh, 'kau' Kisame?" kata Sasuke menghela nafas

"KAU?!!!! Pake menghela nafas lagi! Ga sopan banget!!! Anak-anak jaman sekarang ini, Ya… Alamaaaak…" batin Kisame menahan amarahnya

"Memang kamu nyari orang di sini?" tanya Kisame

_Sasuke mengangguk_

"Kakakmu?" _(Kisame)_

"Bukan…" Sasuke menggeleng

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Kisame

"My Honey!!!!" seru Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum

"M… 'my honey'?! Serius?!!! Sapa tuh?!!!" batin Kisame kaget

"Eh? M… 'my honey'? s… siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Kisame

"Oh… dia yayankku tersayang… bisa tebak?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Itu ya?" tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah seekor ayam yang berada di belakangnya

"Lu mau kupanggang hidup-hidup ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit hawa membunuhnya

"ya maap, kupikir sodara lu… rambutnya sama-sama mirip… eh… rambut n' buntutnya maksudku… hehehe…" kata Kisame sambil memperhatikan rambut Sasuke dan buntut si ayam _–author ngakak-_

"Grr… Mo gua bakar beneran yah?!" ancam Sasuke

"Ya enggaklah… lagian kamu mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Kisame

"Dibilangin nyari 'my honey'!!! Kuping lo budeg?! Dasar '_hewan ajaib'_!!!!!!" tanya Sasuke

"Kagak tau!!!!! Lagian siapa yang hewan ajaib, dasar '_ayam_'!!!" seru Kisame

Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara 'ayam' dan 'hewan ajaib' selama beberapa waktu dan pada saat itu Naruto sudah mencapai rumah Sasuke

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

"Itachi-san? Itachi-san? Kau di rumah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu

**CKREK…**

"Siapa… Ah… Naru-chan!!!" sapa Itachi

"Itachi-san…. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Egh…" _(Itachi)_

"Kalau tahu kasih tahu dong!!!! Aku dah repot nih, dikejar-kejar terus! Si Sasu kaya orang gila!!!!" seru Naruto

"Ssst… Naru-chan… Sasuke masih mengikutimu?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitar

"Um… tidak sih…" kata Naruto

"Sini… masuk dulu… aku jelasin…" kata Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto masuk

"Um… baiklah…" kata Naruto

* * *

_Masih di Akatsuki Base_

"hh… hh…" _(Sasuke)_

"hh… hh…" _(Kisame)_

"Puas lo?!" bentak Sasuke

"Itu kalimatku!!!" seru Kisame

"Hh… buang-buang waktu saja…" Sasuke membetulkan posisi berdirinya "Sudah… to the point ajah…" kata Sasuke serius

"Daritadi kek!" _(Kisame)_

"Tau Naruto ke mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Naruto?" _(Kisame)_

**Flash back**

"Oh, kalau begitu… aku pamit dulu yah…" pamit Naruto

"Um… silahkan…" _(Kisame)_

"Oh, sebelum itu… kalau Sasuke datang mencariku, bilang aku pergi ke tempat lain selain – , OK?" kata Naruto yang memberi wasiatnya terlebih dahulu

"OK…" (_Kisame_)

**Flash back opp…**

"Waduh… tadi Naruto bilang selain di mana ya???" batin Kisame

"Woi! Tau kagak?!" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Eh, iya… tadi dia ke… GLEK… rumahmu…" kata Kisame

"Oh, OK! Thanks hewan ajaib!!!! My Honey!!!! Aku datang!!!" kata Sasuke yang langsung lari menuju ke rumahnya

"… Apa tadi… aku salah informasi yah?" pikir Kisame

"Hei, Kisame! Cepet ke sini! Sasori memanggilmu untuk tes gelombang otakmu!!" panggil Tobi

"Oh… iya… aku lupa…" _(Kisame)_

"Dasar…. Kamu pelupa sih…" keluh Tobi

* * *

_Kembali ke rumah Sasuke_

"APA?!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Aku tahu kamu bakal kaget Naru-chan…" kata Itachi yang sempat menutup telinganya

"Jadi, Itachi-san bilang… karena ramuan dari Hidan 'itu', membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sama aku?!!!!" seru Naruto kaget

"Tepatnya orang yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah meminumnya…" koreksi Itachi

"Ugh… tapi… masa aku harus melakukan 'itu' biar Sasuke kembali seperti sempurna?!!!" Seru Naruto

"Apa boleh buat…" kata Itachi geleng-geleng "Um… btw, Naru-chan… tunggu bentar yah… aku keluar buang sampah bentar…" kata Itachi

"Oh, baiklah…"

Lalu Itachi keluar untuk membuang sampah dan Naruto berjalan-jalan melihat foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding rumah rekannya

"Wah… Sasuke dan Itachi-san saat kecil… hehehe…" Naruto senyam-senyum melihat foto-foto itu

"Ga nyangka yah… padahal kecilnya Sasu lumayan imut sih…" batin Naruto

"Hei, Naruto…" seseorang memegang pundak Naruto

"Kau sudah kembali Ita—" _(Naruto)_

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

bayangkan Naruto berbalik secara slow motion… hehehe... _-tawa licik…-_

"Naru-chan… aku kemba—" _(Itachi)_

Itachi super kaget melihat adiknya sudah di rumah dan terlebih lagi, ia berc-I-u-m-a-n dengan Naruto!!!!!! _–WOW!!!-_

"Wooow…" _(Itachi)_

"Hmm???? HMPH?!!!!" _(Sasuke)_

"Uhuk… uhuk… huekh…" _(Naruto)_

"ap… apa-apaan itu tadi?!!!!" seru Sasuke kaget

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begi—" Naruto tiba-tiba sadar kalau Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula "Sasuke!!! Kau sudah kembali seperti semula!!!" seru Naruto lalu memeluk rekannya itu

"Hei! _Usurantokachi_!!! LEPAS!!!! _BAKAAAA_!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke

"Wah… aku sudah melihat pemandangan yang jarang…" batin Itachi

"hh… kamu itu kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke

"Yah… ceritanya panjang dan aku yakin tidak akan menceritakannya padamu…" kata Naruto

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan

"Yah… begitulah… iyakan? Itachi-san?" kata Naruto melemparkannya ke Itachi

"I… iya… begitulah…" kata Itachi terbata-bata

"Kalo cerita… _Mampus_ gua… Bakal dibunuh…" batin Itachi agak takut

"… kasih tau…" kata Sasuke agak maksa

"Tidak mau…" _(Naruto)_

"Kasih tahu dong, aniki…" kata Sasu pasang muka memelas kepada kakaknya

"… Jangan, ah…" tolak Itachi

"_Gomen_, otouto! Tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu…" batin Itachi

"Ugh… mau ku-_Chidori_?!" ancam Sasuke

"_Tsukoyomi_-ku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah my otouto…" kata Itachi dengan tenang

"Wah… perang… perang…" batin Naruto

_

* * *

Keesokan harinya…_

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" _(Sasuke)_

"Hegh?!" _(Naruto)_

"Yayankku!!!!!!!" panggil Sasuke

"What the?!" _(Naruto)_

Sasuke yang akhirnya mencapai tempat Naruto langsung memeluknya dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian…

"Sasuke?!!!! Bukannya kemarin…?!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Oh, my darling!!!!" seru Sasuke

Naruto merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuknya

"Sa… Sakura-chan…" _(Naruto)_

"Naruto… apa yang kau…" Sakura sangat shock melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya

"Tu… tunggu dulu Sakura-chan!!!! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini!!!!" seru Naruto

"Ternyata hubungan kalian seperti itu ya?! Huaa!!!! Berjuanglah kalian berdua!!!!" seru Sakura yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka _– benar-benar jawaban yang tidak diperkirakan… -_

"Sa… Sakura-chan…" _(Naruto)_

"My honey…" bisik Sasuke

"Ekh?!!!! SASUKE!!!! LEPASSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorongnya dan akhirnya ia berhasil

"Ah! My darling?!" _(Sasuke)_

"PERGI KAUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto melesat pergi dari tempat itu

"Mate!!!!!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto

Itachi melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan

_Naru-chan… maafkan aku… ternyata dengan ciuman saja tidak bisa… itu hanya untuk sementara… karena itu, aku akan bertualang untuk mencari obat penyembuhannya… Naru-chan bertahanlah… Farewell Konoha… farewell Akatsuki… farewell Naru-chan n' my otouto…_ -sok dramatis-

* * *

_7 bulan kemudian…_

Seseorang yang memakai jubah aktsuki terlihat berjalan memasuki warung dango dan memesan dango… tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah percakapan

"Hei, kau tahu pasangan yang sangat terkenal di desa kita?"

"Ya… ya… mereka sudah terkenal sekali…" _(mengangguk-angguk)_

"Katanya yang namanya 'Sasuke' itu selalu mengikuti 'Naruto', ya?"

"Hum… mereka berdua memang dekat sekali.."

"Dalam arti tertentu…"

"…"

_Oh, otouto-ku… Naru-chan… bagaimana keadaan kalian? Aku akhirnya sudah pulang dan menemukan penawarnya… tapi… apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi ya?_

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

"Wooi!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal olehnya

"Hm? Otouto?" batin Itachi

"Hei, Naruto!!!!!!" seru Sasuke

"Kau sudah di sini toh?" tanyanya

"Hah? Mereka… sudah rukun kembali?" batin Itachi

"hm? Itu… Itachi-san…" _(Naruto)_

"Aniki?" _(Sasuke)_

"tampaknya mereka menyadari kehadiranku…" batin Itachi

"Hei! Itachi-san! Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Naruto

"Eh, iya…" _(Itachi)_

"Apa dia marah?" batin Itachi

"Aniki, kalo mo pergi-pergi tuh bilang dulu!!!" seru Sasuke

"Um… bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Itachi

"baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan penawar untuk Sasuke… tapi… apa kalian masih membutuhkannya?" tanya Itachi agak heran

"Yah… kayanya sih ga usah saja…" kata Naruto

"Tidak perlu…" kata Sasuke pendek

"Oh… ya sudah… dan bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Itachi yang raut wajahnya kembali normal

"Hehehe…" _(Naruto)_

"Kami belum memberitahumu ya, aniki?" tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto

"Heh? Mem… beritahukan apa?" tanya Itachi yang merasakan firasat buruk

"Hehehe… kami…" _(Sasuke)_

"Sudah menikah!!!!" seru Naruto sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya

"WHAAAT?!!!!!!!" _(Itachi)_

**END…**

* * *

_A/N_: … hahaha… aku sendiri ga nyangka kalo perkembangan ceritanya bakal sampe kaya gini… aku sampe ngakak sendiri sewaktu ide mereka berdua menikah tiba-tiba saja terpikir… hahaha… yah… Menurut kalian???

Yuuichi: Wah… selese juga requestnya _Nice_… moga-moga dikau suka yah…

Itachi: HEI! KOK CERITANYA JADI KAYA GINI?!!! _(membentak)_

Yuuichi: menarik khan???

Itachi: Gila ini!!!!

Naruto: Hei, Sasuke!!!!

Sasuke: Oh?! My Honey!!!!

_(Naruto n' Sasuke mesra-mesraan…)_

Yuuichi: …

Inner Yuuichi: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(ngakak)_

Itachi: …

Yuuichi: Ya ampun…

Itachi: _-pingsan-_

Deidara: Kalo perkembangan ceritanya sampe kaya gini, aku bersyukur kagak jadi sasaran, hm…

Yuuichi: Iya yah… kalo lo ma Itachi dateng lebih cepet dari mereka… bisa-bisa—

Deidara: Ah! AKU GA DENGER!!! AKU GA DENGER,HM!!!!!!!! _(menutup telinga)_

Yuuichi: Sudah… ga usah sampe begitu…

Deidara: Huh!

Yuuichi: Yah… mohon reviewnya yah… btw mo nanya juga... Cerita ini agak nggantung ga sih???

Deidara: Huh… jelas banget lha…

Yuuichi: Menurutmu begitu ya, Dei-chan…

Deidara: Ugh!!!! Lagi-lagi Dei-chan!!!! Grrr!!!

Yuuichi: Sudah… sabar… btw review please!!!!

Deidara: _Katsu_!!!!

**JEDUAAR!!!!!!!!**

Yuuichi: GYAAAA!!!!

**_Please review,ne?_**


End file.
